Various cervical collars have long been known and used by the prior art. A major disadvantage with conventional cervical collars is that such collars cause undesirable pressure on the brachial plexus. This problem is praticularly acute with female patients and more particularly with such patients as are heavy breasted since the weight of the breasts also cause undesirable pressure. Ideally, pressure should be spread away from the brachial plexus whether such pressure is being applied by use of the collar itself or from the weight of the user's breasts. Ideally, recuperation is enhanced where heat is also applied to the treated area. Still further, pain could be alleviated by electrical application thereto as, for example, applied by electrodes.